


Finn's only Family

by RandomWriting789



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confrontations, F/F, Family, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner Lives (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriting789/pseuds/RandomWriting789
Summary: AU where Shadow Weaver lives and is found awhile after the Heart''I'll do everything I can to make sure you NEVER get your hands on the magic'' Adora had told her so long agoEver since, she'd just been locked in another prison after her own attempts to steal magic back for herself. Guards watching her round the clock in case she tried escapingIt's just another day locked in her cell when she hears about the birth of Catra and Adora's first child....and the family's plans to visit herorAdora and Catra learn that family is far closer and more treasured than just the people who raised you
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Finn's only Family

''You know you can stop watching every action I take, I have no incentive to practice magic here'' Shadow Weaver told her guard one fine morning

''We're all on strict orders ever since lady Catra asked for a garden to be expanded into your prison, Queen Glimmer gave them herself'' The guard shot back placidly

Shadow Weaver chucked ''In addition to her surveying my garden herself every month, she still needs to have her guards watch me, her insecurity is laughable''

''You should feel honored she goes to visit you each month, it's more than the girls you raised'' She grumbled under her helmet ''You're lucky they have any care left for you at all, the way you've hurt them''

''And I suppose I should be grateful? The one who gave me this garden has been an insubordinate thorn in my side her whole life, that won't change if she lets me grow a few plants'' The Sorceress replied

''Your only other children never dared to visit you and one is the reason you're locked up here. Any ounce of mercy our lady bestows upon you should be met with only gratitude'' The guard reminded her

Shadow Weaver laughed again '' 'Your lady?' You mean to tell me you serve under her now?''

''Our loyalty lies with her'' The guard answered strictly

''Wonderful to see your unwavering devotion to the brat'' She mused

Another guard strolled into the room after a few minutes, brandishing a scroll in his hand

''Is my shift over yet?'' She asked, ready to leave Shadow Weaver behind already

''Unfortunately, no'' the other guard smirked ''I came to tell you queen Glimmer will be offering us all treats from the royal kitchens, every Bright Moon guard in the land''

''What's the occasion?'' She asked curiously as she returned to her post

''The birth of Lady Catra and Princess Adora's first child, Finn'' he read aloud

Shadow Weaver's head snapped up

The guard's face fell as his eyes trailed down the scroll ''We need to fix up the place as well, they're visiting tomorrow morning''

''Visiting? Neither of them have come here in two years''

''Yeah, I'd suggest you save your treat until your day off, we're in for a rough time'' He told her before turning to Shadow Weaver ''Be on your best behavior'' he said shortly before leaving

''I suppose I've been proven wrong'' She admitted ''they shall visit you tomorrow morning''

''Bold of you to accept your loss, I'll be prepared for them when they arrive'' She began working on her garden again, as if she wasn't deterred by the news

* * *

''Catra...they're beautiful'' Adora's voice cracked as fresh tears fell from her face, she softly kissed her baby's head as she held them against her chest, rocking them gently

''Adora, you're supposed to give the baby to her'' Bow hovered around them worriedly, constantly glancing to Catra's vitals

Adora settled in the chair next to Catra's bed. She watched her wife's eyes fill with emotion as she saw their child. Catra reached her hands out to hold them, her heart feeling like it would explode as she felt the small being move in her arms. ''A-Adora'' she found herself losing her voice as she looked to her wife

''I know, I know'' Adora shushed her as she kissed her forehead before laying her head on Catra's shoulder, watching their baby's chest softly rise and fall

Her arms had circled around Catra and Finn as she practically lay next to them, holding them both closely. Catra was purring, her hands smoothing the fur on the baby's back, if she listened closely, she could hear soft, high pitched purrs radiating from Finn, she moved even nearer to her wife, desperate to stay as close to them as possible

''I love you'' she whispered ''I love you both so much''

After a few seconds, Bow cleared his throat ''Guys, the doctors are gonna have to take Finn in a minute, you gonna be okay?''

Catra instinctively held the baby closer, anticipating the moment she had to let go. The two glanced at each other before she answered ''Yeah, we'll be fine''

Glimmer teleported in with a poof of sparkles, exhaling with exhaustion ''How're they doing?'' she gasped out

''They're perfect'' Catra said softly, kissing the baby's head

She walked over to them along with Bow ''I've notified all the staff, the nursery's been set up, we have a crew of royal caretakers ready for them, and the Alliance is gonna visit tomorrow, so you guys don't need to worry about a thing''

''Thanks Glimmer'' Adora replied, getting up ''You get some rest, okay babe? I'll take Finn''

Catra was hit with a wave of fatigue, remembering how tired she actually was. She felt Adora slowly lift Finn out of her arms, pausing only to give her a small kiss

''Can I hold them?'' Glimmer asked excitedly

''Sure, Sparkles'' Catra replied from the bed, her eyes half open

Adora gently passed Finn to her, smiling as the baby purred a little in her arms. Glimmer was completely smitten ''Awww, they're so cute!''

''I'm so proud of you guys'' Bow chimed in ''You're gonna be great parents, and we'll be there to help out every step of the way'' 

''I'm sure your dad and your dads are gonna love them'' Adora chuckled

Glimmer froze in an instant ''Speaking of...our parents, Adora, can we talk?''

''If this is about what I think it's about, our minds are made up, Glimmer'' Catra reminded her in a more serious tone from the bed. She rarely ever used Glimmer's name

Glimmer walked out of the room for a second, finally passing Finn over to the doctors and telling them to take good care of them. Once she closed the door, she let the worry show on her face

''Look, I know your minds are made up, I just...I'm worried about you guys'' She told both Adora and Catra honestly. The couple was holding hands again, listening intently

''I've...been visiting her, since she started up her garden again, just to make sure she isn't trying anything with magic'' She explained. Bow tensed up, Both Catra and Adora's eyes widened. ''While you're there, she gets into your head, brings up all the stuff that hurts you most, manipulates you into getting angry''

Adora opened her mouth ''That won't-''

''It's not just that, she's doing something over there, I can't explain it but I've never felt such a presence of dark energy in my life, and I still don't know what's causing it, I've been trying to figure it out with dad for ages, but I can't'' She sighed ''I've reinforced the tower, added more Sorcerers on standby, even cast my own spells to keep her in check, but it just...scares me''

''Why didn't you tell us?'' Catra didn't demand an answer, she seemed more afraid than anything

''It isn't that big of a deal, magical energy's been shifting all the time since the heart, it isn't out of the ordinary, I just didn't wanna worry you unless you planned to go through with this'' She tried to explain ''I guess, after seeing her, I'm scared of what she'll do or say to you guys, she has a way of knowing people better then she should'' She sighed ''but I know you're strong, and I know you've handled her before, I've just got one favor to ask of you''

Adora's eyebrows furrowed ''And what's that?''

A bright pink orb appeared in Glimmer's hand ''At least...let me cast this protection spell on Finn, so the dark energy there doesn't affect them''

Catra paused for a long time, as if she was in deep thought ''This is just a precaution, right?'' 

''Of course'' Glimmer promised her

She relaxed into her bed ''Then fine, I just wanna get it overwith anyway''

Bow and Glimmer made their way out of the room, Adora leaving them at the door

''You stay with Catra, okay? Glimmer's gonna cast the spell and make sure Finn's healthy, you guys need some time to relax'' Bow told her on his way out

''Okay, just...thanks guys, you've really helped us out through this whole thing and...I couldn't ask for better friends'' She scratched the back of her head

''Anytime, we just want you guys to be happy, and we're gonna be the best aunt and uncle to Finn ever'' He replied

Adora pulled them both into a hug ''You're the best''

''So are you guys'' Glimmer answered, ''now make sure the Horde Scum gets some sleep''

''I will'' she said before backing into the room and closing the door

* * *

Adora dimmed the lights before walking back to Catra's bed, pausing to look at her vitals ''You okay, honey? You sure you don't need anything?''

''Yeah, yeah, I'm fine'' Catra answered as her eyes opened up again ''I'm just...'' She trailed off

''Tell me about it'' Adora smiled ''are you sure you still wanna go through with this? We just had them and now...''

''Can you help me sit up?'' Catra interrupted

Adora placed one hand on her back and the other around her shoulders, lifting her up onto the barrage of fluffy pillows Glimmer had placed there ''Thanks, Princess'' She smiled

She sighed again ''Yeah, I still wanna take them to see her, even after everything she did, I don't want them to grow up never meeting her''

Adora wrapped an arm around her ''So...when was the last time you saw her?''

''Two years ago'' Catra replied ''It was the winter after you proposed to me, she got sick and I went to see if she was okay. She saw the ring and...said the usual stuff, when I knew for sure she was fine, I left'' She paused ''What about you?''

''It was a few months before I proposed to you'' Adora said solemnly ''Juliet and I had to train some of the new recruits and since we didn't have enough space in Bright Moon, we went to the tower, she...yelled at me from her cell about being 'sloppy' and I paid her no mind, that's the last time I've heard from her''

Adora had, at some point, shifted her arms around her wife again, laying her head on the pillow as they reminisced ''How do you think she's gonna react?''

''Dunno, but if we're going off whatever sparkles said, it's not gonna be good'' she shrugged ''Are you sure we can do this?''

Adora thought for a second before nodding against her ''Yeah, I think we can, she's still the only 'family' either of us know, we'd need Finn to meet her at some point''

At some point, the two had drifted off into sleep, exhaustion from the morning's events weighing in on them

* * *

It was around 9:00pm when Glimmer woke them up ''GUYS!'' she semi-whispered, semi-yelled

''Huh? Wazzup?'' Adora jumped out of the chair, ready to help at a moment's notice

Bow walked in, teary eyed, holding Finn ''Th-the baby''

''WHAT?!?! WHAT'S UP WITH THE BABY?!?!'' Catra demanded, shooting up within a second

''THEY OPENED THEIR EYES'' he sobbed, handing the child over to them once more before wiping his face on Glimmer's cape

Catra gazed down at her baby's face. Two beautiful catlike aqua eyes, just like their mother's, only a lighter shade of blue which she guessed came from Adora. The baby looked at her as if she was the only thing they could see in the universe. She could feel Adora over her shoulder her hands on top of hers, their fingers intertwining ''They're...gorgeous'' she choked out, her emotions getting the better of her

''We wanted to tell you as soon as we saw'' Glimmer said excitedly ''Plus, you've been asleep for awhile and we figured it was a good time to wake you up, also, we moved Finn's crib here''

''Thanks, Sparkles'' She said tiredly ''Has the spell been cast?''

''Yup'' Glimmer grinned ''I can assure you, Finn will be completely safe from dark magic for the next 36 hours''

Adora sighed picking up the baby again and placing them down in the crib, leaning down to give them a kiss ''Catra, you should eat something''

''I'll get dinner'' Glimmer told them before dashing out of the room

''So, have you guys had time to think about what Glimmer said?'' Bow asked awkwardly

''Yeah, we're going in the morning and coming back in the afternoon for when the Alliance shows up'' Adora briefed him on their plan

''Okay'' he sighed ''She's set up a teleporter for you two since travelling probably isn't the best for Catra's health right now, all the guards are on high alert, just...be careful, okay''

''Relax Arrow Boy'' Catra responded ''We'll make sure to be super careful''

* * *

It was around 5:00 am when Adora went to fetch a gown for Catra as well as get ready herself. Her heart thumping wildly at even the thought of where they were going and what they were about to do. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she dressed in some red robes especially made by Bright Moon's tailors, attaching her cape to keep herself warm when she entered the tower. 

She picked out a dark blue and yellow gown for Catra as well as another blanket to swaddle Finn into before dashing back across the castle to find them both sleeping peacefully

She helped Catra get dressed, kissing her good morning and making sure she ate more before leaving. She wrapped Finn in a soft blanket, making sure they'd be fine when they experienced the frigid temperatures of the guard tower

''Are you sure I shouldn't hold them?'' she asked worriedly

''Adora, I'm fine, I'm pretty sure I can lift my own kid'' She was snarkier than usual, but that was expected when she was mentally preparing herself for what they were about to do

''Should I get you something? Like a wheelchair or-'' She instinctively placed her arm around Catra's shoulders to support her in case she fell

''I can walk too'' Catra reminded her ''I thought we agreed you'd quit worrying about me once I had them'' she murmured

''I'm gonna keep worrying about you until I'm sure you're okay'' Adora reasoned before glancing down at her stubborn expression ''Fine, but I'm making sure you get a chair during the visit, you're not gonna stand the whole time''

Catra sighed ''sounds good to me''

''By the way, put this on'' she wrapped a thick navy cloak around her wife

''Adoraaaaa'' Catra groaned

''Just so you don't get cold!'' she said sheepishly

Catra sighed again ''Whatever, it's 6:50 anyway so we better get to Glimmer's teleporter''

Adora nodded, staying close to her as she led her across the castle. The calm light of the moonrise over the Whispering Woods shining through Bright Moon's windows. Giving the entire pastel hallway a beautiful pinkish hue. The thought of their baby growing up here was heavily comforting to them both, it was a place they could truly call home.

* * *

Adora shivered as she entered the cold brick building of Bright Moon's secluded tower prison

She had it specially rebuilt with the material from the old First One's watchtower she and Swiftwind had fixed so long ago. It lay in the mountains near the northern reach, far enough from Bright Moon or Mystacor but close enough to their base camp in the area. The multiple guards saluted as Adora and Catra left the teleporter

''Princess Adora, Lady Catra, an honor it is to be in your presence'' The head guard Bowed, followed by the six others

''Honors all ours, sergeant'' Adora saluted back ''Has everything been going well up here?''

''Couldn't work better, ma'am'' she smiled

''And the prisoner? How's the prisoner been?'' Catra asked tentatively, she felt Adora squeeze her hand at the mention of Shadow Weaver

The guard's face fell ''She has been...healthier since the last time you visited us, the garden you've expanded into her cell as well as the queen's visits have been giving her a more upbeat attitude. Though I warn you, an upbeat attitude from her creates a far more melancholy one for everyone else''

Adora chuckled a little ''Trust me, no one knows that more than us, we'll just be here to exchange some words with her then be on our way, can you guide us to the cell?''

One of the guards nodded as she ushered them into the building and up the stairs, which took a long time since Adora refused to let Catra go on her own, taking every step with her in case she got tired or tripped. The building seemed far less rickety and ill-managed as last time. She would go as far as to compare it to the Bright Moon palace. They stopped right in front of a large wooden door

''Is there anything I can get for you before you go in?'' she offered

''Yeah, could you bring a chair for her and maybe stand guard outside?'' Adora asked as she stared at the door

The guard bowed and hurried upstairs

''How're they doing?'' she asked, turning to her wife

Catra gently shifted the baby in her arms so Adora could get a good look at their face ''They've been sleeping soundly since this morning, so I think they're okay''

Adora nodded, turning to the door again ''I'll go in first, you take Finn after me''

''Are you sure...'' Catra trailed off

''I'm gonna be fine'' She tried to ease Catra's worries ''It's gonna be over in a little while, alright?'' she placed her hand over hers realizing how clammy and cold Catra's hand had gotten. She took a look at Finn again

Catra took a few deep breaths ''Just...stay close to us, okay?''

''I will'' she promised as she turned to the door again

The guard hurried back, a wooden chair in tow

''Here's the chair, all of us will be on duty outside if you need us'' she explained as she placed it down and kept her hand on the door handle

''Thank you'' Catra told her as Adora nodded

She opened the door, swiftly pushing the chair in, as the couple glanced inside, they saw their mother figure for the first time in two years

* * *

Adora walked in first. She seemed far more tall and intimidating since Shadow Weaver had last seen her. Her red cape dragged across the floor, her blue eyes sharply glaring into her own, a gold crown now sitting at her head

''Adora, my how you've grown'' Shadow Weaver started as she inched towards the bars of her cell

''Shadow Weaver'' Adora said plainly, showing no sign of being happy to see her ''How're you liking your new accommodations?''

''I think it wise of you to approve a garden for me at the very least, though, you should really consider visiting me more often'' She cut small daisies off the tree closest to the gate

''That won't be necessary'' Adora shut her down ''We're only here for a little while and then we'll be on our way, I trust you've gotten the news?''

''Ah, yes, it was...disheartening to say the least'' She mused

''Disheartening? What do you mea-'' She stopped as she heard the door open again, Catra walking in with Finn clutched to her chest. Adora rushed towards her, walking her to the chair and helping her sit down. ''Babe, you should've waited a little while''

''You're the one who said to go in right behind you'' Catra shot back ''And I'm pretty sure I can walk on my own'' She always hated being vulnerable in front of Shadow Weaver of all people. Even now, after years of healing, she'd revert to having the same attitude she did when the two were in the Horde. Snarkily commenting so the woman's anger would be focused on her instead of Adora

''Impertinent as always, I see'' Shadow Weaver commented '' _You'd_ do well to grow up a little now that you have a child''

Catra's expression was defensive, yet apprehensive. It was as if she was trying to be strong, yet was afraid of something. Shadow Weaver picked up on it immediately. ''Well? Are you going to allow me to see them?''

Adora and Catra nervously glanced at each other before she gingerly passed the baby to her wife. Adora stepped forward, around two meters from the cell before turning Finn to face the woman, their innocent, bright blue eyes looking at her in wonder. Shadow Weaver was unimpressed

''As I thought'' she remarked ''They're a _runt_ ''

Catra's eyes widened as Adora glared at Shadow Weaver, resisting the urge to yell at her for what she just said, she turned Finn towards herself again, holding them close. ''What did you just say?'' Adora asked, offended

''A runt'' She repeated ''Just like their mother''

Catra felt a pang in her chest as she heard it. Shadow Weaver's insults towards her always hurt but going after Finn? That was a new low. She held them protectively as Adora passed them to her, as if to shield them from the words that had already cut through her

''I am so disappointed in you, Adora'' she continued ''Such a waste of potential. You were taken under my wing, you had everything set in place for you, you had the capability to be great, you still do. And yet you threw it all away for _that_ ''

Catra glanced at Adora again, she was staring at Shadow Weaver in complete anger

''I told you once before, didn't I?'' She reminded her '' _She_ distracts you, confuses you, takes away your potential to be the most powerful on Etheria, and now look at you. Your only offspring is a weakling'' 

Adora had enough ''My family and friends mean more to me than any power ever could'' She shot back

''They _don't_ care about you, not like I did. I raised you to be strong, sharp, powerful, they are breaking that down for their own purposes'' She focused on Adora's insecurities, where she knew it would hurt most in an effort to isolate her

''Okay, enough'' Catra interrupted, seeing how riled up Adora was getting, Adora's head snapped towards her, almost drawing comfort from the fact that she was there. They made eye contact for a second before Shadow Weaver focused on her

'' _You_ would do well to hold your tongue in my presence, Catra'' Shadow Weaver snapped

''I'm not holding my tongue when you're constantly berating my wife, this isn't the War anymore, and you're not as important as you used to be'' She was using Shadow Weavers own tactics against her without even knowing it. Striking where she knew the woman would take it to heart

Shadow Weaver simply laughed ''Oh, you are still so alike me, Catra, it was just as I had said all those years ago''

Catra's eyes widened as she brought up their small 'talk' in the Fright Zone before she escaped, she still remembered it perfectly well

''You are like me, and you will continue to be like me, all your words about how I raised you will become void as you raise them'' She predicted, her voice carrying an air of spite

Catra's heartbeat quickened, nothing could've prepared her for that. She glanced down at her baby again, they'd fallen back asleep in her arms, was she really destined to become as awful of Shadow Weaver? What if she hurt Finn the way the woman had hurt her? Shadow Weaver smiled under her mask as she dealt the blow, knowing she'd already beaten Catra at this little game

''After all this time, you are still nothing but a weak, subordinate, brat, and so is your child. How Adora chose you among the many great and powerful people of Etheria is still a mystery to me. She would do well to abandon this foolish life and still seek some kind of power, it's not too late for her'' She suggested

Catra gasped as she heard it, a million scenarios of Adora leaving crossing her mind. Adora looked as if she'd been slapped in the face, not recovering from the shock of what Shadow Weaver had dared to suggest

''What do you say, Adora?'' She held out her hand between the bars ''It isn't too late, you potential isn't wasted yet''

Catra looked to her, pain etched on her face. Adora's anger reignited ''There is no way I'm _ever_ abandoning my family, power or not'' She growled walking towards the cell

''You _never_ loved me, you always used me for your own twisted reasons. You made me co-operate with you by hurting the only people I care about and you kept messing with the only people who cared about me. Maybe I'll never understand your insane need for power, but you'll never understand that that isn't what I want, you'll never understand that the people who actually loved me matter more to me than any power you can give'' She was breathing heavily by the end of her tirade, Shadow Weaver glared at her from between the bars, pulling he hand behind her back

''Runt or not, my kid means way more to me then I could've meant to you. I don't care if they're born to power or not, I'll love them all the same'' She paused for a second to collect herself ''And you can find me the most powerful people in the entire universe, but nothing's gonna change. I'd still choose Catra over all of them, she's more to me than any magic or destiny ever could be, _you_ would do well to finally accept that'' She shot back the same insult Shadow Weaver had used on her

There was a long pause as she finished, no one in the room daring to speak

To her surprise, the sorceress relented. Placing both her hands behind her back ''Well, I suppose you are right'' She began in a softer tone ''They already matter far too much to you for me to change your mind''

Adora's eyebrows furrowed, there was no way she was convinced this easily. A faint purple glow appeared behind her

''I suppose if I can't change you, I'll just have to get rid of them''

Within a second she shot a spell at both Finn and Catra, it flew between the bars, across the room. Adora's eyes widened as she screamed ''CATRA''

Catra didn't have time to react, the spell made contact with her right hand before piercing Finn's blanket, hitting the baby right in the side, there was a bright flash of pink as the two were knocked away

The sheer magnitude of the spell threw Adora over to the side, and sent Catra flying into the wall, the chair breaking on impact. She shielded her baby as they both dropped to the floor

''ARGH'' Catra yelled as the pain registered, her hand had been burnt, badly. She looked down to see the blanket, now charred, her eyes widening in horror

All seven guards rushed in to restrain Shadow Weaver in case she tried anything else, one of them pausing to alert the sorcerers on standby. She simply smiled as she saw the tears build up in Catra's eyes ''ADORA'' she cried

Adora looked up in panic as she saw Catra clutching the now burnt blanket to her chest, tears streaming down her face. Adora was upon them within a second fear filling every bone in her body. She didn't dare to breathe, full of dread as she lifted the baby into her arms

Ever so carefully, she removed the blanket to find Finn, still peacefully sleeping inside

She sobbed with relief as she gathered the small being in her arms, tossing the blanket to the side ''Th-they're okay'' she choked out

Catra's eyes were full of fear as she looked down at the baby, nearly snatching them from Adora as she held them to her chest. Adora wrapped her arms around the two of them, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself

''H-how'' Catra gasped out, allowing herself to be enveloped into Adora's hold

''Glimmer's Protection spell'' Adora suggested, that must've been why everything became pink for a second

Catra cried, relieved as she felt her baby purring again, Adora's grip around them tightened, as if to reassure herself that they were both okay, that they were both safe

''A protection spell'' Shadow Weaver commented as the guards held their weapons to her ''How very ingenious''

Adora's glared at her in anger as she helped Catra stand up, pausing the make sure they both were okay before turning to Shadow Weaver ''You MONSTER'' she yelled, causing every guard to freeze as they looked at her

''DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU COULD'VE DONE?'' She screamed, Shadow Weaver wasn't rattled

''It's a pity I failed, you were so close to a perfect future'' She resigned

''HURTING MY FAMILY ISN'T GONNA FIX ANYTHING'' She roared as her body began to glow bright yellow, She Ra's voice coming alive next to her own, her eyes turning an electric blue as they pierced into hers

''Adora'' Catra came up behind her, trying to calm her down.

Within a second, Adora stopped, Catra's voice being enough to bring her back to reality

''Please, lets just go home'' she reasoned

Adora looked at her in disbelief ''Catra, she-''

''I know, but letting her get under your skin isn't gonna help anyone, we've done what we came here to do, it's no use yelling at her any more'' She convinced

Adora relented ''Fine'' she turned to Shadow Weaver again ''But if I ever, EVER, catch you trying to hurt my family again, you'll be answering to She Ra''

''Understood'' Shadow Weaver smiled, believing she had already dealt the damage she wanted to

''Princess Adora, we are so sorry things got out of hand like this, we didn't mean-'' The head guard spoke up

''It wasn't your fault'' Adora said firmly ''But we need more sorcerers on her now, she shouldn't have been able to cast any magic, and she's been trying something''

''We'll get right on that, my apologies again, M'lady'' She dashed back into the room

* * *

Catra's body tensed as they were finally alone, she held Finn a little closer ''Th-they're cold''

Adora unfastened her cape from her shoulders, taking off the metal plating in an effort to get a makeshift blanket. She swaddled Finn into it, shooting worried glances at them every once in awhile. Catra took them back into her arms, checking every few seconds to make sure they were okay

''I'm sorry'' Catra said shakily ''I shouldnt've decided on going, I just thought-''

''Hey, hey, shhhh, it was both of our idea, and we all made it out okay'' Adora calmed her, her arms circling her back as she held her again ''everything's gonna be okay''

She felt a few tears soak into her dress ''Oh, Catra, you can tell me what's bothering you, it's alright''

Catra paused for a moment, trying to find the words

''I-I know I shouldn't let her get under my skin but, Adora, what if I end up like her? What if, it's too late and I make things worse for you and them? What if she's right and I'm the one holding you back?'' It all came pouring out as she cried into Adora's shoulder

Adora pulled away, her hands cupping Catra's cheeks, her thumbs rubbing the tears off ''Catra, listen to me'' she said softly yet firmly

''You're nothing like her, you've never been anything like her. You're kind and sweet and one of the most wonderful people to be around, no matter what she thinks about it'' She paused for a second ''I meant what I said back there, she can find me the most powerful people in the entire universe and I'd still always choose you, you mean the world to me and that's never gonna change''

She planted a kiss on Catra's forehead

''I love you both so much'' she finished, wiping the last of Catra's tears away

''I love you too'' Catra choked out

''Lets go home'' she said as she walked Catra down the stairs, Finn still sleeping in the magicat's arms

The familiar warmth of crossing through the portal was welcomed by both of them after that hell of an encounter

* * *

''GUYS'' Glimmer was the first to reach them ''I just got briefed on what happened, are they okay?''

Adora pulled her into a bone-crushing hug ''They are, thanks to you''

Both she and Bow sighed with relief ''Catra, are you okay?'' he asked, offering to hold the baby

''Perfectly f-'' she leaned forward as she passed Finn to him, her head spinning. Adora immediately held on to her in an effort to ground her. ''Thanks, Princess'' she rasped

''We should get her back to her room, we can move the stuff back to your regular one tomorrow, she needs rest'' Glimmer suggested

''Sounds good to me'' Catra answered as she was lifted into Adora's hold. She wrapped her arms around her neck as Adora carried her across the castle, Bow taking Finn and Glimmer being on standby

He placed the baby in their crib, pausing to re-adjust their blanket a little. Adora lay Catra down on the bed, undoing her cloak and removing it before covering her with a blanket. ''Get some rest, babe'' she kissed her on the cheek before turning to Glimmer

''I'm sorry, Glimmer, we should've just listened to you, you tried to warn us an if it weren't for you casting the spell-''

''Adora'' Glimmer stopped her ''It's okay, you don't have to apologize, I probably would've done the same if I were in your place'' She hugged her again ''I'm just glad Finn's okay'' 

''Hate to burst in on whatever that is, but we've been standing in the doorway for like five minutes, and this gift is getting a little too heavy'' Mermista complained, leaning against the door

All of their heads snapped towards the door, where most of the Princess Alliance stood

''Mermista'' Perfuma said through gritted teeth ''Give them time''

''WILDCAT'' Scorpia yelled from behind her, ''HOW'S EVERYTHING GOING, ARE THEY OKAY? ARE YOU OK-''

''Might wanna tone it down a little'' Frosta said coldly, elbowing her side

''According to mine and Emily's calculations, the baby needs to be approximately four months to fit into that'' Entrapta commented as she looked at Perfuma's gift

''Don't look at me, I just came to give Spinny and my gift'' Netossa added

''And also to give our well wishes and see how you're doing'' Spinerella smiled ''Right darling?''

''So can we see it?'' Seahawk jumped up

''That 'It' is a baby, and you can see them as long as you keep any fire away from them'' Glimmer responded irritably

''But we need to teach them young! that's how I learned!'' He moped as Glimmer glared at him

Mermista walked towards the crib ''Cute blob'' she commented at the snoring baby ''I got them a Mer-Mystery book since they're like, the best thing ever and-''

''Mermista?'' Bow said sheepishly ''aren't they a little to young to read?''

''Oh, don't worry, this is the kids edition, it's basically the same story but simplified and without all the gore''

Catra slowly gave her a thumbs up, ''I'll take it''

''We got you some clothes, made from the finest fabrics created by Plumeria's plants'' Perfuma said happily as she showcased her collection of outfits for Finn

''Perfuma! Perfuma! Look at it, I think it just twitched its ear at me! Look at it!'' Scorpia had darted over to the crib first thing

''Oh, Catra, I'm so proud of you! They're beautiful!'' Perfuma beamed as she saw the baby

''I'd give you a hug, but I'm pretty sure you're really tired right now so I don't know if I should give you a handshake? A clawshake?'' Scorpia scratched the back of her head as she spoke to Catra

''Just- hug Adora in my place'' Catra smirked

''Wait wha-'' Adora couldn't finish as Scorpia pulled her into a bone-crushing hug ''I'm. So. Happy. For. You. Guys'' Scorpia told her as she grunted

''O-Ok that's awesome of you, Scorpia'' Adora rasped as she put her back down 

''If I wasn't trying to make sure you're doing okay, I'd be really mad at you right now'' she huffed at Catra

Catra giggled ''You should've seen your face''

''Revered hostess, we come to your castle under the ancient rules of hospitalit-'' Frosta began

''Uh, Frosta? Y'know you can just...give the gift, right?'' Catra started before Adora stopped her

''NOPE, I've waited for this moment for eight years!'' She gave a devious smile as she looked at the Ice Princess ''Whose the revered hostess now, Frosta?''

''That was ONE time!'' She argued ''And it was only when I first met you guys!''

Glimmer joined in on the fun ''You yelled at us like ten times throughout the whole party, I guess it's time we had a little fun of our own'' she high-fived Adora

''Ugh, whatever'' Frosta rolled her eyes ''Under the ancient rules of hospitality I am proud to present to you, this blanket as a gift to the young royal'' 

''A blanket? _Really?_ '' Glimmer began

''Wow, Frosta, It seems like you're _not taking us seriously_ '' Adora grinned

''Yeah, It's almost like, _you're not honoring the rules_ '' Glimmer's eyes narrowed

''Could you two cut it out?'' she huffed ''Besides, It's made in the Kingdom of Snows, with some extra magic so it's way more comfortable and has far better heating properties than a regular blanket''

''Well, we do need a new blanket'' Catra smiled ''I think your gift is great, Frosta''

''Thank you'' she replied ''But I still don't like your face...''

''You're gonna have a tough time with the kid then, they have practically the same face as her'' Mermista commented

''Hello!'' Entrapta popped in, already staring around at her surroundings

''Hey Entrapta'' Catra smiled ''What's with your gift?''

''Oh! Right! I built you guys a full data calculator for the baby, from how much they've eaten to their weight, to their health, to what could be bothering them, as well as a log for everything so you can monitor their progress''

''Wow...that's very...''

''With a built in log, audio and video recorder so you can capture all your memories as well as analyze things at a full physical level, All in the form of a tracker pad. I named her Laura, it just felt right''

Adora unwrapped the large tablet Entrapta handed to her ''It's amazing, Entrapta, this'll be a huge help, thank you''

Entrapta squealed ''Emily and I spent days figuring out the probability and practicality of this thing, I'm glad you like it''

She moved the rest of the Princesses aside with her hair ''Now let me see the test subject!''

''Wow, I just brought you guys a hairbrush with a cool design on it'' Netossa commented as Entrapta walked away

''We worked very hard to get you the best kind'' Spinerella smiled

''Well, she did, she made me research on 'Magicat fur' and what's best suited for it, and after some careful planning and strategy, we came up with this'' Netossa waved the soft brush and Catra's eyes lit up

''Woah, I would've killed for something like this back in the Horde, for once your 'strategy' actually worked'' She added snarkily

''Don't make me bring out the spray bottle again, kitty'' Netossa threatened

''Come on, darling, we should go give our well wishes to the kid'' Spinerella ushered her away

Both Adora and Catra watched as the Alliance clambered around them

''Awww, you guys are like one big magical family!'' Scorpia laughed

_Family_

Adora looked to her wife again, whose eyes had widened at the word

''Maybe she wasn't the only family we have left'' She wondered

''I guess you're right'' Catra smiled ''Those idiots have been more family to us in the past few years than she ever was''

On that day, the two of them learned that Finn's true family wasn't the power hungry woman who called them a runt, but the ever-loving group of friends that planned to care for them and teach them as if they were their own


End file.
